As compared to a touch display device with a touch panel provided on a liquid crystal display panel, a touch display device with integrated touch display device and liquid crystal display panel becomes a mainstream touch display device today due to the advantages of reducing the use of substrates and having thinner thickness. Touch display devices with integrated touch display device and liquid crystal display panel include an on-cell structure and an in-cell structure. The in-cell structure refers to embedding a touch panel functionality into liquid-crystal pixels, and the on-cell structure refers to embedding a touch panel functionality between a color filter substrate and a polarizer substrate.
For a touch display device with the in-cell structure, it is required to divide the common electrode of the liquid crystal display panel into pieces to achieve the touch panel functionality, hence the common electrode is needed to be etched and slotted. Conventionally, an aperture portion is provided between two adjacent pixel units in the same row, that is, the aperture portion of the common electrode is provided between the pixel rows. Since there is a data line between two adjacent pixel units in the same row, the aperture portion faces the data line, and the aperture may cause the leakage of the electric field of the data line and the leakage of light from the display panel. The electric field of the data line can be shielded theoretically by placing metal wiring between the aperture region and the data line, but the width and the location of the metal wiring are hard to be controlled. In a case that the width of the metal wiring is too narrow or the alignment to the data line is inaccurate, the leakage of light may still occur, and the process difficulty may be increased.